A Case of the Sniffles
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The Brotherhood's ill and Lance has to take care of them. This wouldn't be that bad if the cold wasn't effection their powers.


Inspired by the episode where Kurt and Kitty were sick, but it takes place back when the Brotherhood were still in school.

**A Case of the Sniffles**

Lance jogged down the steps, ready for school, well to talk to Kitty anyways. He looked at the clock on the duct taped table near the door, it was exams today... not that any of them cared. He stood at the door and looked into the kitchen and then off towards the living room.... nothing. Not a sound anywhere, something unheard of. Even when they didn't go to school, they were always up causing some sort of chaos. He tapped his foot and jogged back up the sitars, then he heard it. A sneeze... from, Fred's room, followed by a cough from Pietro's, a sniff from Todd's, and a groan from Tabitha... well Mystiques.

"I swear if this is some sort of plan to get out of exams..." he opened Pietro's door.

Pietro, who was normally well groomed and up by now, looked like... well crap. His nose was red, bags under his eyes, his hair disheveled, and his blankets everywhere. Lance watched him grab a tissue from his nightstand, and as he sneezed, his foot kicked the post of his bed. Pietro looked at it as it lay on the floor and let out a groan...

"Aw, man-d..." he sniffled, then looked up, "Lan-dce, I'm con-d-gested..... and hungry.."

Lance walked to Fred's room and opened the door, he too looked like crap as he attempted to sleep, though he woke again right away, letting out a cough. He didn't sneeze, but he fell out of his bed with a big thump. He groaned and looked at Lance, with a wave, Lance moved to Tabitha's room and knocked before entering. She was sitting up in bed, letting out sneezes and coughs. She blew her nose and looked up, she tried to give a smile, but she sneezed, and her tissue blew up, leaving smoke smudges on her nose.

"Fand-tas-dick," she snuffed, and fell backwards.

"Okay..." said Lance, walking to Todd's room, going passed Pietro's again.

"Lan-dce, can-d you get me wad-ter?" asked Pietro.

"In a second..." said Lance, reaching for Todd's door with a slight knock.

"DON'T! Ev-Ery time I-I-I ACHOOO!" something thumped with a sickening liquid sound against the door.

"Got it..." gagged Lance, and then looked at the time, he sighed, he couldn't afford another absence... there was only one thing to do.

Professor Xavier watched out the window as the others headed off to school. A lot of them dreading today's exams, three had already tried to get out of it. He watched Bobby climb in Scott's car, looking up at the window with sorrow. Wolverine walked in shaking his head, and smirking at the window.

"You'd think they'd know better than to fake sick with a telepath," snickered Logan.

"You would hope," Charles shook his head with a small chuckle, as his phone rang and he picked up, "Hello?... Mr. Alvers? What do I owe this unexpected call.... oh.... really..... you... you called me? Now is this to just get out of exams..... what was that..... oh dear.... uh..... ohm...... oh god! I'll do this favor for you...... no I don't know how to get slime out of clothes..... or where to find fire proof tissues..... simple cold medicine perhaps? I.... I don't.... I have to go! I'll take care of it!"

"What was that?" asked Logan, as the Professor's face blanched and he slammed down the phone.

"It seems the Brotherhood have.... some sort of mutant flu...." said Charles, "And.... Mr. Tolansky was well... lets just say its not puke..."

"So Rocky called to ask you to call them in.... why?" asked Logan.

"Exams, if there unexcused, they fail," said Charles, with a shutter as he picked up the phone again.

"Better cancel any play dates Cyke had planned..." chuckled Logan.

"Yes, this is Professor Charles Xavier, calling on behalf of Brotherhood Boarding House, its seems a spread of the flu has caused all of them to become ill........ yes.... that does mean they can't come in.... yes.... I'm sure.... No, it's not a joke... None of them are coming in..... I assure you, they will be nowhere near the building... Your welcome..." Charles hung up and shook his head.

"What?" asked Logan, brow raised.

"Looks like they won't need to have to reschedule their exams.... its seems Mr. Kelly has decided to cancel exams... and school... some sort of celebration at the school," Charles shook his head.

"Great..." grumbled Logan, as an announcement came over the TV that Bayville High was canceled.

Lance walked up the stairs with a large tray of several different things. He was wearing an apron, not because he was cooking, simply because it protected his clothes from projectile slime vomit from Todd. He stopped there first, knocking, so Todd could sneeze elsewhere. The amphibian teen was curled up with a hot water bottle and groaning. Lance put a large gallon container of water on the dirty nightstand and a large coup of soup next to it. He tried to avoid stepping on snot and slime tissues.

"How's your fever.... where's the thermometer?" asked Lance, looking at his face.

"Uhg... I wondered I swallowed, yo..." groaned Todd, Lance sighed and held his wrist up to his head.

"Your freezing!" said Lance, removing his hand quickly.

"In amphibian, that's burn-ding..." said Todd with another groan.

"Huh, drink your water and eat your soup... I'll be, WHOA!" Lance dove as a sneeze flew over his head, "Yuck..."

"Sorry..." moaned Todd, pulling a tissue out of a box.

Lance squirmed as he headed to Pietro's, where the speedster had taken to attempting to tie his left leg down. He'd been complaining that it was only that one that kept kicking. Lance begged to differ, as he put an orange juice and soup on his nightstand, where an empty tissue box was replaced with some napkins by Lance.

"Lan-dce... do we have vapor rub?" asked Pietro with a sniff.

"I'll see if we do, I'm gonna see if we have any medicine as well..." Lance stepped back as Pietro sneezed and his left foot kicked off the post it was tied to.

"Damn..." said Pietro, glaring at his foot.

Fred had finally fallen asleep, so Lance left a giant mixing bowel of soup on his nightstand with a large orange juice. He gingerly walked to Tabitha's room where he heard another explosion. Lance walked in to see the blonde bomb-shell halfway off her bed with her feet still on. Obviously she'd just sneezed herself off, and she looked charred.

"Make i-d stop, Rocky..." she groaned, holding up a flaming tissue.

"I'll try, I think there's some nasal decongestants in the bathroom... Here, have some soup..." he gave her the bowel, which she happily ate, until she sneezed and the bowel blew up.

"... I'll get you some more.." said Lance with a sigh.

Three hours later, Lance came running into the Brotherhood house, carrying two grocery bags filled with stuff. They had no medicine, and their food and water supply was out. Thankfully, Tabitha had sneezed open a floorboard where Mystique kept her money stashed. He could hear sneezing, coughing, complaining, and blasting upstairs. Before he'd left he'd been slimmed three times, blown up, had a bed board kicked at him, and not to mention, fallen down the stairs when Fred fell off his bed again, causing a shake. After the noodle vomit explosion in the bathroom earlier, he'd settled with pure broth and lots of medicines.

"LAN-DCE!" yelled all four upstairs.

"COMING!" he responded, getting the medicines and headed up the stairs with more water, cups, and tissues.

"LA... Oh, Hi," said Todd, sitting up and smiling at the door wearily.

"Congestion, upset stomach, and migraines.." said Lance, giving Todd two tablets and a cup of water, taking his empty gallon to refill.

"Thanks," smiled Todd, as Lance left the room, nearly missing board soaring at him, it seemed Todd's symptoms were no equaling Pietro... speaking of the speedster.

"Id's about time, you've been gone for dwo hours..." said Pietro, as Lance handed him three pills, and some water, "What's it for?"

"Congestion, dia..." Lance was cut off.

"Don't say the D word, please," said Pietro quickly, swallowing the pills.

"... Okay... and a very powerful sleeping pill.." finished Lance leaving the room.

"La..." Pietro was cut off.

"I am not rubbing vapor rub on your chest and singing 'Soft Kitty' again, Got it?" snapped Lance.

"Fine-d..." grumbled Pietro, as Lance went to Fred's room.

"Thanks," smiled Fred as Lance handed him three pills, a large glass of water, and peptobismal.

"Decongestants, and some of the pink crap for your indigestion, upset stomach, and dia...." Lance was cut off.

"Stop right there, don't say the D word," said Fred, with a quick wave of his hand as he took a drink of water.

"Got it," sighed Lance, heading to Tabitha's room.

"Thank god, my head is spin-ding..." said Tabitha with a cough, as he handed her three pills.

"Decongestants, and a very powerful sleeping pill," said Lance, giving her a cup of water.

"I love you," she chuckled downing the water.

"I'm going to get started on dinn.." he was cut off.

"Don't say the D word," said Tabitha wide eyed.

"Right, your that one and the others is Diarrhea," said Lance with a nod.

"Ew... don't say dhat either," said Tabitha with a grimace.

The next morning Todd happily hopped down the stairs, followed by Pietro. After being cooped up all day, they where all looking forward to school for once. Fred came down the stairs scratching his head, followed by a confused Tabitha. They entered the kitchen as Pietro poured a glass of orange juice.

"You seen Lance?" asked Tabitha.

"Not since he sang me to sleep, last night," said Pietro.

"He read me a story, yo," said Todd happily making toast.

"Me too," smiled Fred.

"He was holding my hair when I puked last night," shrugged Tabitha, "But I haven't seen him since he carried me to bed."

"But was that before or after he did the same for me, yo?" asked Todd.

"Maybe it was after his sock puppet show," said Fred, "Which was weird, because you know how they freak him out..."

"Yeah..." Pietro was cut off as a sneeze sounded from the living room, followed by a small quake.

"....." they all looked at one another and entered the living room.

Lance was halfway on the couch, a series of dishes in front of him. His nose was red and he was covered in four blankets. He sneezed into his tissue again, causing another small shake. The Brotherhood exchanged looks and all fought a small smile. They tossed their bags down, and went over to Lance. Fred picked him up and headed up the stairs, Tabitha grabbing blankets, Pietro grabbing medicine, and Todd grabbing the phone, where a note was instructed to do so.

"Hey, Xavier..." said Todd.

**The End**


End file.
